


Friendship and More (on hold)

by HerDragonKnight



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDragonKnight/pseuds/HerDragonKnight
Summary: Evie’s a hologram. Mal’s a bean with speech problems. Jay’s obviously gay and so is Carlos. Audrey’s going to kill Uma. Mal and Evie are obvious, Audrey has the hots for Uma, and Carlos’s going to murder Jay’s heart.It’s the year 3046.News Flash. THEY’RE 10!(I can only write when in a positive state of mind ;3)
Relationships: Audrey/Uma (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 26
Kudos: 60
Collections: Malvie





	1. New Girl/New Words

August 8, 3046

It wasn't everyday that the 10 year old 'delinquents' got a chance to make a friend. Hell, they'd actually made 1 new friend that day, and she wasn't even really there.

It all started on the first day back from winter vacation. There was still snow outside and the purple haired little girl couldn't help but to stare at it. Other avoided her and her brother. Her brother being the other 'freak' of their class. All because she couldn't speak right and he refused to cut his hair. Oh! Don't forget that her hair was naturally purple! The girl was lost in thought, until her brother elbowed her. She scowled at him before her attention was brought to the front of the room.

"Alright class! Today we should all give a warm welcome to Evelyn Grimhilde! She's a bit 'special' so every be nice"

The two siblings shrugged. They had no idea what was going on, but what excited the two was how the girl had blue hair. The bluenette gave a warm smile to the class, suddenly the purplette couldn't remember the girl's name and raised her hand hoping to every god above/below that she'd get it right.

Their teacher nodded in her direction.

"How...do you said...her name again?"

She had to really think about it before she spoke, unless she wanted to get picked on again.

"There goes the broken record again"

She heard a boy say to his friends. Just ignore them, at least you have parents.

The teacher smiled gesturing for the young girl to say her name again.

"My name is Evelyn Grimhilde"

The young purplette bit her lip as she opened her mouth to try and repeat it back.

"I-Ivlyn?...Did I say it right?"

"No sweetie try again"

The purplette nodded, she tried to rack her brain for the right way to say it but couldn't get Ivlyn out of her head. Her brother rubbed her back and she smiled.

On the other side of the room a few of their classmates began mocking her. Her smile vanished as she shot them a glare before sighing.

"Are you making fun of my name?"

Her head shot back to the front frantically shaking her head.

"No! No! I-I jus..."

"She can't say some/new words, they confuse her brain"

Another girl with turquoise hair down in slight curls spoke up for the purplette. The bluenette wasn't so sure, that was until a few boys began mocking the purplette.

"Either that or she's gotta few screws loose"

The bluenette watched as the boy next to the purplette and the girl from before both shot up about to pound them. The two looked vicious for 10 year olds.

"You mean the screws you're gonna need by the time I'm done with your face?"

They only stopped when the purplette scoffed, she folded her arms sending the boy a smirk.

"Don't sweat it Uma at least we know our dads come home when they go out to buy milk"

The entire class, including the bluenette made a simultaneous 'ooo' and one 'oh shit' from a pink haired girl that sat up front as the bully suddenly became flustered. Before he could fire back, the teacher decided to jump in before anything happened, again.

"First! Audrey, language! You can only swear outside-"

The pinkette rolled her eyes sending the bluenette into a fit of giggles. The bluenette was confused when the Audrey girl, stood up, walked over to the window by the two siblings, opened it and stuck her torso out with the Mal's brother holding her legs.

Audrey glanced around their teacher who gave her a thumbs up. On that note, she inhaled deeply before yelling, 'fuck' at the top of her lungs. Their teacher clapped while a few students congratulated her.

"That was a good one Audrey and Jay thank you for holding her but back to the program"

Their teacher turned back to the rabid little animals about to kill each other.

"Second!, Mal you know his father will come back...eventually"

The purplette, Mal, scoffed at the woman.

"It's been how long Jones? 4 months? Where's he getting the milk, from a moon cow?"

Jay snickered along with the turquoise haired girl, even their teacher had to hold back her laughter. Mal had practiced those lines for months, just so she could throw it at the little shit. Her brother gave her a high five.

Their teacher just loved a good kiddy fight. She teacher cleared her throat.

"Moving on! It's E-ve-lyn honey, now please Evelyn dear go sit in the back with those idiots"

The boy shot up with a grunt.

"Hey! We have names!"

"Of course you do Jay, and that demon child is Mal"

Said girl shouted, 'hey!' causing Uma and Audrey to laugh.

Evelyn giggled while taking her seat, it wasn't until then that everyone realized she was obviously different. Of course when you hover over the seat, someone's going to say something. And it's the bully.

"SHE'S A FREAK JUST LIKE THEM!"

Evelyn winced, great this was the 6th school she transferred to. First she gets her name made fun of, now this all over again. She held her head down as the tears began to flow, they stopped when the purplette suddenly shot up from her seat and pounced on the boy. Her eyes flew open as suddenly, Jay joined his sister in beating the boy down. She looked at their teacher expectantly, but the woman was silently cheering. What the hell was up with this class?!

After a while, their teacher broke up the fight. The Mal girl had a cut on her lip but the bully was sporting a broken nose and a twisted leg, courtesy of Jay. The two siblings jumped at the fallen boy, who scampered backwards.

"Don't miss with her, or we'll mark it worse"

Despite the pain, the bully smirked at her.

"How about you say it right then?"

This time, Uma slapped him, much to their teacher's enjoyment.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave her alone?!"

Everything stopped when the bell rung.

"Alright class, lunch break!"

The class, minus Jones, ran outside to play and eat. Audrey, Jay, Mal and the girl from earlier suddenly surrounded the bluenette. Evelyn had absolutely NO idea about them. She stood coming to an inch above Mal.

"Are you going to make fun of my name again?"

The 4 groaned all at once. This time Audrey, the only other girl dressed similar to her, guided her to their usual shady spot under the tree.

"Let me explain, the moody one is Mal, the boy is Jay, the dark one is Uma"

"Excuse me? The dark one?"

Audrey ignored her as the 3 sat down.

"Anyway, so Mal has a mental problem where she can't say words the way she wants to all the time"

Evelyn took a look at Mal, she then folded her arms shaking her head in disbelief. They all sighed in unison, only one way to prove it.

"Mal say our names"

Said girl seemed to shrink down in her seat, she scooted closer to her brother as if wanted to disappear. When she noticed Evelyn waiting for her, Mal sighed deciding to get it over with.

"Ivlyn, Haudry, Jarlin, Uma, Maul"

Knowing the bluenette was about to protest, Uma raised her hand to cut her off.

"Before you ask, my name is the simplest word she can say perfectly and she's really proud of it so DON'T ruin that for her"

Evelyn immediately shook her head rapidly while making wild gestures, she would've hit Audrey if her arm hadn't phased through her like nothing. Audrey and Jay noticed, but Uma was too busy protecting Mal and Mal, well she was shy when it came to her disability.

"No! I was going to say that it's impressive she can say your name"

Uma calmed down smiling at her friend nodding.

"Yeah she practiced for days just to say it right, but she gave us nicknames so it's easier for her"

With Jay distracted, Uma elbowed him causing him to jump.

"Oh! I'm Jay but my name's Jaylin, that's Audrey but to Mal she's Aud and you could be..."

"Evie..."

Everyone turned towards the quiet purplette, she was in her own world when she'd said Evelyn's nickname for her. The bluenette was confused at first but then the subject changed when Audrey tried to poke her but she only touched air.

"Uhhhh...are you..."

Evie cut her off.

"No I'm not dead...this is just hologram of me"

"A halogen?"

Evie had to admit, Mal speech problem was kind of cute. She giggled shaking her head. Jay, Uma and Audrey all watched as Evie spoke to Mal slowly.

"Ho-lo-gram"

Mal's eyebrows furrowed with concentration. She looked absolutely terrifying, it soon became a something that Evie would grow to love. Mal opened her mouth to try again.

"H-Halowgram?"

Evie giggled shrugging.

"Close enough"

The other 3 smiled at the two interacting with each other. Eventually, Evie did explain why she wasn't physically there and the 4 decided right then and there that they'd protect each other.

It wasn't until the end of the day, at recess, that the 4 became fast friends. Evie learning about the odd squad. Uma's mom owned the docs, Jay and Mal's mother and father being the smartest business woman and man in the country, and Audrey's parents were the mayor of their city. How did she manage to befriend them? Who knows but her mother would be proud.

Speaking of her, Evie looked up and waved to her mother as the woman approached them.

The 4 kept their guard up. Evie noticed but she understood already. They hadn't had the best experience with other kids or adults. But that's for later.

"Evelyn, honey, time to go"

The 4 frowned slightly, they kind of wished their parents could pick them up sometimes. Sadly, they were busy constantly, but they all smiled nonetheless when Evie turned to them with a smile.

"Will I see you guys tomorrow?"

Mal grinned nodding, she paused for a few seconds but she was patient. Her mother, on the other hand, had no idea what was going on and tried to rush Evie but she just shook her head a smile on her face. The other 3 also had smiles as they waited.

"De-finn-iltly?"

Evie giggled nodding.

"Close enough, just keep practicing Malie gotta go! Bye Jay, Uma and Audrey"

The 4 simultaneously waved to her as her hologram suddenly shut off and the woman got back in the car waving to the 4 young kids. Before she could drive off, Jay ran up to the car followed by his sister, Uma and Audrey.

"When can we see Evie?"

"Evie? Do you mean Evelyn?"

The 4 nodded. Evie's mother smiled sadly at them, she wasn't expecting her daughter to make any friends so this just made it a lot harder. Especially with those cute faces.

"She's in the hospital right now....maybe when she's well enough to leave and you 4 are older you can see her"

That was enough to get them smiling. Mal couldn't figure out why she was so excited but she pushed Jay out the way holding on to the opened window.

"So we jus tave to get older?"

The woman blinked confused. Uma merely smiled hooking an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"Long story short, she can't pronounce some/new words like we can but we can see her when we get older?"

The woman nodded with a smile, she chuckled at the determined look in Mal's eyes.

"I have to go see her now, see you kids tomorrow"

The 4 waved after the car. Audrey smiled seeing the look in Mal's eyes.

"Gonna practice hard tonight aren't you?"

Mal grinned nodding. She's determined to at least say a sentence correctly by tomorrow. Just to impress Evie.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grimhilde eventually made her way to the children's hospital. She didn't need to sign in since she was a regular, the doctors and nurses waving to her as she made her way through the maze effortlessly.

After about, 5 minutes. She knocked on the door to a quiet room. When she heard the faint call of, 'Come in', she opened the door with a smile. There on the hospital, hooked up to wires and machines, lay her daughter. The young girl sat up with an unusual smile, her eyes held a bit of life in them which was strange since she hardly ever smiled.

Grimhilde smiles going over to her daughter with a bright smile and a gentle hug.

"Afternoon my northern star"

The girl smiled hugging her mother back. Grimhilde kissed her bare head gently before taking her usual seat besides her daughter.

"So..how was this school?"

Evie beamed brightly, for what seemed like a foreign oddity to her mother, it made her mother happy to see her this way. It's been so long since she'd seen Evie smile.

Her excitement was contagious as she beamed at her mother.

"Well first, I thought Mal, she's the one with pretty purple hair, I thought she was making fun of my name but turns out she can't speak like we can"

Grimhilde nodded chuckling.

"Yes I've met her, she's pretty advanced for someone with her condition"

"Yeah! But anyway, this mean boy was causing a ruckus in class and even made fun of me!"

Her mother opened her mouth to object but Evie beat her to it.

"Wait! Then Mal just launched herself at him and started beating him up and her brother helped!"

"Evelyn, I don't think you should go to a school with such...violence"

But Evie shook her head.

"They defended me mama...and they were really nice plus I promised to be back tomorrow! Mal has a surprise for me and she even game me a nickname to say my name easier"

Between the pout, and her daughter's obvious love for the 4 she couldn't say no. Grimhilde sighed while rubbing her temples.

"Alright BUT if anyone hurts you, let me know ok?"

Evie gave a childlike grin as the next thing she said, shook her mother to the core.

"Don't worry mama, if anyone says anything Mal will just beat them up"

Grimhilde wanted to faint. What has she gotten herself into?


	2. New Year/ New Boy?

September 15, 3047

It was the start of a new year for the infamous 5. They were a year older, if 11 counts as older, smarter, and a lot more rowdier save for 2 of the 5. The two 'princesses' of the group were always making sure their friends weren't making any stupid mistakes. For example: Mal and Jay wanting to jump off the school building or Uma bringing her sword to school. A. Real. Sword.

They're still trying to figure out how she go it past security.

Their day started out like any other. Everyone running and jumping to hug their friends, either that or just plain gossiping about everything they'd done over break. Everyone except the 'Terrible 5' as other teachers called them. Mal, Jay, Uma and Audrey sat on the curb waiting for when Ms. Grimhilde brought Evie to school.

Mal had her head on Audrey's shoulder while Uma and Jay were play fighting on the ground. Normally, Mal would join in but she was holding something fragile in her hands and refused to ruin it. Audrey had her hand in her friend's hair, stroking her purple locks gently. As gently as she could with all those knots in her hair, when the familiar blue car arrived.

Mal beamed with excitement.

"Guys! Evie...is here!"

Both Uma and Jay stopped rushing over to the car. Audrey too was excited, but as the mayor's daughter, she had to present herself as su-? Screw being formal, she missed Evie! Audrey rushes to the car with her friends.

"Hi Ms. Grim!"

Mal waved frantically at the amused woman.

"Ms. Grim, you're looking amazing as usual"

Jay, the ever growing charmer that would clearly be gay when he got older.

"Ms. Grim, how's everything?"

Audrey giggled when the woman got out the car holding the familiar device that was used for Evie.

"Hey Ms. Grim, got any snacks?"

Ms. Grimhilde laughed shaking her head at the 4, mainly Uma for always being hungry, she'd grown to love over the course of the year.

"Hello you 4, how was your summer break?"

Uma grinned suddenly shoving Mal forward, the purplette's eyes widened before shooting a glare at her. Jay chuckled nudging his sister. Mal sighed in defeat before holding up the small box towards the tall woman.

"I made this...for...Evie"

Grimhilde smiled at her. Mal was definitely improving in her speech, turns out she didn't have a severe mental issue. Mal just had a stutter that mixed up her words so the only solution was for her to slow down when she spoke, Grimhilde watched as Mal continued to get better over the course of the year.

Mal smiled when she took the box.

"Don't...open it...yet?"

The purplette glanced back at her friends, who all smiled and nodded encouragingly. She inhaled relaxing her nerves. Grimhilde waited patiently for Mal, while she waited she set the device down.

"It's a pre...sent for Ev...Evie's birthday"

Jay was the first one to congratulate his sister, he hugged her from behind causing her to laugh. Uma and Audrey both high-fived at their good work, the two had forgotten how many times Mal had practiced since it was over the course of 2 weeks.

Grimhilde smiled ruffling her purple hair, Mal loved the praise. She did find it odd that the young girl like head pats as a reward, but as long as she was happy.

"Alright then, once I get off work I'll give this to Evelyn ok?"

"Ok!"

The 4 grinned excitedly as they waited for Evie to appear. They had so much to tell and show her, so when her hologram did appear showing her with a bright smile, they nearly tackled her if Jay hadn't fallen through her. Evie giggled at her friend.

Jay grinned sheepishly rubbing his neck.

"Sorry I forgot"

"Quite alright dear, now remember you 4 if you continue to protect my little Evelyn-"

Evie groaned with flushed cheeks.

"Mama..."

Grimhilde ignored her daughter with a smirk but Audrey cut her off with a proud smile.

"If we continue to protect Evie and keep treating her like the princess she is, then she can spend the night, one night, for one of our birthdays"

"Exactly, now you all have fun today and be good"

The 5 children smiled and waved at the retreating car. Their smiles turned devilish as they began walking inside the school with mischief on their minds.

Today, was definitely going to be a good day for them.

By the time lunch rolled around, the 5 were sitting at their usual spot. Mal and Jay shoving each other, Uma supporting this nonsense while Audrey and Evie continued to talk about different dresses. Mal tuned in to their conversation just as she heard 'fashion designer'.

"What's....that?"

The two princesses turned just in time to see Jay shove his sandwich on her face. Mal literally growled at her brother as she kicked him off the bench enticing a giggle from Evie.

From that day on, Mal decided she really liked that sound.

Her calm demeanor changed when a voice appeared behind her.

"A fashion designer is someone that makes really pretty or cool clothes, sometimes even sportswear"

Jay, Uma, and Mal shot up standing around Evie and Audrey protectively. They stared down a smaller boy with white hair and freckles. Jay decided that he liked his freckles, but he'd pound him if he made fun of his friends.

The boy stood with his hands behind his back and body shaking nervously. Uma noticed and sighed, she didn't have time for crushes neither did any of her friends. Yet.

"What do you want kid?"

The boy jumped at her harsh tone, for some reason that made Jay want to hug him. Mal placed a hand on Uma's shoulder staring the boy down. Audrey spoke in a lighter tone than her friend, she slapped Uma's thigh earning a shrug.

"Look we don't have time for pranks or anything-"

The boy shook his head frantically.

"No no! I-I'm not a bully!"

Jay interjected with a scoff.

"Especially with those small arms..."

The boy was small in size but he had some height to him, not much but enough to almost come to Jay's shoulder. Evie shot Jay a glare wanting so badly to smack him. So she did the next best thing.

Evie shot Mal a sweet smile.

"Oh Malie~?"

"Got it"

Mal automatically smacked her brother much to Evie's delight. Uma rolled her eyes, Mal was already whipped, great.

Evie giggled at the proud grin on her face before turning back to the white haired boy, who seemed like he wanted to laugh but didn't.

"Sorry about them, my friends are very protective over us so you can imagine with this school, why we'd be reserved"

The boy nodded, but continued.

"Those kids over there-"

He pointed in the direction of the school bullies, all 5's demeanor changed when they realized the boys were laughing at them.

"they said that I should talk to other freaks like me a-and stay away from them...."

Audrey frowned, Uma clenched her fist and the siblings nearly stormed over to the boys' table. If it wasn't for the boy nearly in tears as he suddenly cling to his hair, they'd already done so. Jay frowned, the other were shocked to see that he moved to pull the boy into a gentle hug.

The boy froze slightly, eventually relaxing against Jay. Evie and Audrey's smiles were enough to calm his nerves, while Uma and Mal's protective aura's made him feel safe.

"Don't...worry we're fri-iends now"

Mal smiled before shooting a death glare towards the boy's. Uma caught the fire in Mal's eyes and smirked.

"So...?"

The boy suddenly pushed Jay away, his cheeks reddening once he realized how much he missed Jay's warmth already.

"I-I'm Carlos De Vil....h-hi"

Audrey smiled, she shook his hand. A well practiced habit she so desperately wanted to break.

"I'm Audrey the reverse Pinkie Pie, brownie locks over there is Jalin, the purple rotten candy is Malevolent, the bootleg android is Evelyn, and the broody fish is Uma"

The other 4 weren't sure if Audrey should keep giving the introductions. But at the same time, they were pretty funny. Carlos sure seemed to think so as he had his mouth covered to hide his laugh.

Jay peered over at him with a smile. He thought Carlos was pretty adorable, did he think something was wrong with liking boys? Nope! Jay liked pretty things, which meant Carlos was someone he really liked. Mal noticed this and smiled at her brother. Guess he found himself an Evie too.

The 5...well now 6 sat at the table. Mal next to Evie, Uma next to Audrey and now Jay next to Carlos. They continued chatting, filling Carlos in on Mal's speech problems and the fact that Evie's a hologram. He was cool about it, even wanted to know more about everyone.

Carlos would soon find that he'd have them forever.

"ALRIGHT KIDDOS! LUNCH TIMES OVER!"

The group got up hurrying to get to their usual spot. Carlos lagged behind slightly, he was nervous, being in a new school and barely knowing the 5 friends. They'd just welcomed him so easily, what was their angle?

Carlos followed the strange group inside, his nerves getting to him slightly as it seemed like all eyes were on him. They weren't, but in his mind, everyone stared at him with judgement in their eyes. His mind began to spin until Jay took his hand with a smile. The freckled boy jumped slightly, as he was soon being dragged to the table in the back.

"You can sit with us, we don't mind"

Carlos thought the boy was strange but he guessed it was alright. The 4 girls seemed nice enough. Aside from Mal and Uma, who seemed to have permanent 'stay away from us' faces, the small group seemed harmless.

He'd soon learn, that he was completely wrong.

It wasn't until an hour before, recess when Carlos noticed Mal was staring at him with an angry look. Everyone else was coloring or reading a book since it was their creative time. He panicked slightly thinking he'd done something wrong, but Evie caught on to it and giggled.

"Don't worry, she's just thinking about your name"

His brow furrowed slightly.

"What do you mean, thinking?"

At this point, Uma looked up from her book. She swore to make pamphlets for this later, with a sigh, Uma flipped her hair back as she leaned forward on the table.

"Remember, Mal has trouble with new words?"

"Yeah?"

"Well she's trying to think of how to pronounce your name in her head before she says it"

Carlos made an 'oh' face as he caught on. It'd take him a while to get used to the way Mal thinks, but he smiled for some reason.

"Need some help?"

The purple jumped slightly, had she been staring for that long? Her cheeks reddened slightly as she nodded. Jay and Audrey tuned into what was happening, the pinkette noticed how Mal would scoot closer to Evie but didn't say anything. She just smirked as she listened to Carlos try to help her.

"Ok so start like this, Car"

Evie watched as Mal's brow furrowed again into a scowl. How could she be so cute?

"C-Car..

He beamed happily.

"Mhmm! Car-Los

"Car...loset?"

The group blinked, each were wondering where the hell Mal had gotten closet from Carlos but at least she tried.

Mal grunted, she shook her head deciding to try again.

"C-Car...loset"

Uma could see the frustration in her friend building up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"How about you and Jay practice later tonight then tomorrow you can try again?"

With a glance to Evie, who gave her an encouraging smile, Mal agreed with a sigh. She really wanted to try again, but she guessed they were right. Looking around, her friends, including Carlos now, made her feel warmth.

She wouldn't realize until later, that they'd always be together.

By the time Mal had even gotten remotely close, they were playing a game and she tackled the shit out of Carlos to get the ball, it was time for them to leave. The now 5 kids waited with Evie for her mother to come get her.

"So...she always comes to pick up your device then she goes straight to the hospital?"

Evie nodded to the freckled boy. His eyes were trained on her device that Mal always carried for her.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure! If Mal lets you take it from her"

Mal, being Mal, was in her own little world. She was deep in thought at the moment while Uma and Audrey were thinking of what to do for recess tomorrow.

Evie raised a challenging brow.

"If you want it so bad, then just take it. She's not paying attention"

"Are you sure? Mal's pretty scary..."

She was right though, Mal wouldn't notice at first. Right?

"I'm positive C, she won't hurt you"

With a nod, he focused solely on Mal's movements as he slowly reached for the device. He missed the devilish smile on the bluenette and Jay's hidden laughter.

Mal noticed his movements, not a good thing. She saw him in the corner of her eye and the next thing either of them knew, she had her foot raised to his face with a warning in her eyes as she clutched Evie's device.

"What...are jou d-daing?"

"Uhhh..."

Mal glared at the boy, as she clutched the device to her chest.

"No one....tinches...Evie delive"

Uma chuckled when Carlos raised his hands in surrender. She smirked at Evie, who just played if off that she didn't just set the boy up.

"Seriously blueberry?"

Evie just giggled with a shrug as she moved behind Mal, who bore a satisfied smile, with a sadistic grin. Carlos was now afraid of both of them. Great.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Grimhilde had already gone to the school, said goodbye to her daughter's rowdy friends, and made to the hospital just in time to see her daughter tinkering with a new device.

She stopped in her tracks when she noticed Evie had her computer open as well, her heart warmed at the sight. Grimhilde couldn't even remember the last time she'd seen her daughter doing anything she loved. The moment was short lived, Evie had noticed her mother and stopped for a brief moment.

"Hi mama! How was work?"

Grimhilde's eyes widened slightly, Eviehad stopped asking about her day when she was 6. She took her usual seat besides her daughter.

"Work was fine, same old same old....what are you working on?"

That's when Grimhilde noticed the sparkle in her daughter's eyes when she began explaining her work. Evie was so caught up in explaining how her box needed more work and to be updated, that she hadn't noticed the box that her mother set on her lap.

She only noticed when she'd nearly knocked it over. Thankfully, Grimhilde caught it.

"What's that mama?"

"Just a gift from Malevolent, honey"

Evie tilted her head as she moved her computer back on her table. Her mother handed the box over curios as well. She'd almost forgotten the box at work if she hadn't nearly knocked it over. Evie opened the box wondering, why would she give me a gift?.

She gasped eyeing a beautiful watch, or that's what she thought it was, it had charms designed to fit Evie's personality. A Raven, northern star, computer, crown, and a rose; followed by a a black rectangular screen.

"What is it honey?"

Evie pulled the watch out excitedly with a big grin on her face.

"Look! Look!"

Grimhilde leaned forward and her eyes widened. How the hell did an 11 year old afford a watch like this?

"That is very pretty"

"I know! I love it!"

She had no idea about the girl's parents, which concerned her. When she saw the smile on her daughter's face though, she couldn't bring herself to say anything. Evie was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement as she put the watch on, once she did, the screen lit up with the words, 'Hi! it's Malie!' along with instructions on how to use it.

"It says that if I tap it twice then it'll send a signal to whoever has the other end with a message that relates to how the person is feeling"

Again, Grimhilde wasn't too sure Evie should be friends with people like that. But, alas, how could she say no to her daughter?

"Why not try it out?"

Nodding, Evie double tapped the screen sending a message saying, 'Hi!' then nothing happened.

Grimhilde frowned hoping this wasn't a prank. After a few moments, Evie's bracelet began lighting up with 5 different messages.

'EVIE! I MISS YOU!' -Mal

'HI EVIE!' -Audrey

'MY BUDDY'S HERE!!!!' -Jay

'FINALLY! GIRL YOU TOOK FOREVER!' -Uma

'HEY EVIE!' -Carlos

Evie held a hand to her chest as she teared up, Grimhilde thought something was wrong until she saw a bright smile appear on her daughter's face followed by happy sobbing.

Her mother sighed with a smile.

She guessed her friends were alright, they'd done this to make her happy. What else would they do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked and you shall receive my creatures of the night <3


	3. Grade Upgrade/It’s Time For A Party

January 1, 3048

The year ended and began as usual. Now all 12 years old. Carlos realized too late that he made friends with delinquents. He found out when, they all went out for ice cream, sadly Evie was excluded for obvious reasons. Everything was peaceful until the fire nation attacked.

By fire nation, Mal, Jay, and Uma. It started with an accidental flick of a piece of chocolate, from Jay, that hit Uma. Right on her forehead. This the war that covered the entire ice cream shop in strawberry, rocky road and chocolate fudge.

Audrey and Carlos had ducked behind a table her saying, 'please, why do you think they waited a minute to start? They know better than to mess up my hair'. Somehow, none of their communicators were damaged, Jay even suggested they get them checked. In the midst of them checking their communicators, Mal received an excited text from Evie. Her smile had brightened as she suddenly squealed, scaring the shit out of Uma and Carlos. Jay and Audrey just rushed to see what was wrong, once everyone was filled in by Audrey, Mal was too excited to form words it came out like a destroyed janga tower on meds, everyone was excited. They all went home to meet up at Mal and Jay's place. Thus is where they find themselves at this very moment. All 5 kids waiting for Evie's arrival.

Jay was busy playing with Audrey's hair, while Carlos, Uma, and Mal were playing Mario Cart. The bell rung followed by, Mal and Jay's mom yelling for them to come down. Well, she didn't say it like that, exactly.

"MAL, JAY, REJECTED RAPUNZEL, FRECKLES, SEA HORSE! YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!"

The 5 kids ran down excitedly, Mal being first of course. She'd almost ran into her mom if it hadn't been for her dad catching her. Mal laughed at being carried like a bag, Jay climbed on his back with a grin and the others were too excited to care. Let's just say, Evie was beyond confused at the scene before her. She watched as a tall grown man was struggling to stand upright. Her flashed a welcoming smile.

"Welcome to our-oh shi...?!"

Before he could finish, the tall man with fiery blue hair tilted over causing Audrey and Uma to shout, 'TIMBER' while moving Carlos out the way. A series of, 'ow!' , 'shit!' , and 'MY BALLS' rang out startling the poor bluenette.

"Are they-"

"Don't worry dear, this happens everyday"

Ms. Grimhilde approaches the madness, she saw Jay rushing to recollect his balls that scattered and Mal struggling to get from under her dad.

"Dad! Off!"

"I can feel my life flashing before eyes"

He threw a dramatic hand over his forehead causing Audrey to hurry into character. She had tears in her eyes while Uma just tried to help Mal.

"Please hold on Mr. Hades help is on the way!"

He shook his head gasping.

"No! It's too late for me!"

"It can't be!"

Ms. Grimhilde seemed concerned, but it was was for his mental health. She leaned in towards Maleficent but before she could ask, Maleficent just held her hand up with a shake of her head.

"Don't worry, it gets worse"

At this point, Evie had gone over to check on Mal who was still trapped. Mal had whined finally getting her arm from free to push her dad to no avail.

"Dad! jou're heavy!"

Hades peaked an eye open whispering towards Mal.

"Shh honey, Daddy's doing a part"

With that, Mal sighed in defeat and just let Uma keep pulling while she could only smile at Evie.

"Mr. Hades! No you can't go! Who will make us food!"

Hades fained a cough as he inhaled dramatically crushing his daughter more. She slapped at his head getting her other arm free. Mal had death in her eyes and Evie, for some reason, loved that look.

"M-my wife will have to co...cook"

Audrey gasped placing a hand over her heart with her tears now trickling.

"Please! ANYTHING but that!"

"Hey!"

Jay and Carlos laughed in the background as they continued to watch. Carlos has to admit, this was pretty funny, even Ms. Grimhilde found humor in all this. Maleficent rolled her eyes as she began to stalk off, she called over her shoulder heading to the kitchen.

"IF YOU DON'T GET UP I WILL MESS UP YOUR CRÉME BRULÉ!"

His eyes widened as he shot up, Mal took in a MUCH needed breath, and Hades took off running after his wife screaming in gay panic.

"DON'T TOUCH MY CREATIONS WOMAN!"

Ms. Grimhilde was beyond confused, Evie was just happy Mal hadn't died on her and everyone else was congratulating Audrey on her amazing acting skills. The pinkette merely giggled while flipping her hair.

"Mom says, 'that acting is what makes a great leader a.k.a it'll get you the boy toy you want' so I've been practicing"

Uma frowned as she helped Mal up, once she caught her breathe of course, for some reason she really didn't like that. Audrey deserved better than just a 'boy toy'. Before she could stop herself, Uma spoke up while holding onto Mal.

"What about girls?"

Audrey piped up at that, she always had a specific smile just for Uma. Evie noticed and wondered, if Audrey felt the same way towards Uma that she felt towards Mal.

Meantime, Evie smiled when Mal picked up her device holding it protectively. As a reward, Evie blew her a kiss that made the purplette's cheeks redder than a strawberry but she grinned at doing a good job.

"You're so nice to me Mal, thank you..."

Mal tilted her head, she couldn't understand the double meaning behind those words but she just grinned and shook the hell out of Evie with what she said.

"That cause...jour...wait-"

The purple snapped in her ear before trying again. A trick Carlos showed her to get her brain to refocus on her words. Evie could see Carlos proud that she was using the technique in the background and rolled her eyes.

"That cause....you're....mine"

The bluenette's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed, Mal just grinned, moving to sit with Jay and Carlos while taking Evie with her. She left the bluenette slightly a gasp wondering if Mal realized what she'd said. After a moment she just shrugged deciding to watch what Jay called, 'The Umaudrey Show".

"Girls are soooo much better than boys Uma"

Audrey blew kisses to the two offended boys.

"Except for Jay and Carlos, they're honorary girls at this point"

Carlos seemed offended while Jay was a happy bean shouting, 'DAD, MOM I'M A GIRL NOW!" to which Maleficent and Hades responded, 'ALRIGHT JUST DON'T GET PREGNANT' and 'GREAT! YOU CAN TAKE DANCE LESSONS NOW'. Carlos found it cute that Jay got excited about that and weird that Jay wasn't offended at being called a girl.

Uma rolled her eyes.

"Of course we are and they're amazing but why do you even need a boy?"

"Mom says it'll bring in more publicity"

Audrey chuckled walking over to her friend with a cute smile that, to Uma, she began to radiate charm. She gulped knowing she was powerless against it.

"Don't worry! I'll just have a boy just for show and I'll have you by side 24/7"

Uma's jaw dropped and her cheeks were redder than a baboon's ass.

With that, Audrey took off back upstairs, where Grimhilde had gone to escape the madness, screaming, 'I CALL YOSHI ON MARIO CARD YOU SCRUBS!' Both Jay and Mal had looks of terror written on their faces.

"DON'T LET HER GET YOSHI!"

Jay took off first nearly tripping over the carpet with Carlos in tow. Evie was beyond confused, she got Mal's attention. Mal paused giving her full attention to Evie.

"Why can't she have Yoshi?"

"C-che...wouln't...s-sdud up!"

Before Mal could take off like her brother did, Evie gave her 'the look' and she paused.

"Malie slow down and breathe ok?"

"But-"

The purplette's eyes held frustration in them, she was trying to think of the words but couldn't. The letters and sounds jumbled up together in her head. Mal eventually sat down on the floor grabbing her hair with one hand.

"Malie...it's ok just relax I'm not mad..."

Evie adjusted so she was sitting on her knees, she wanted to badly to pull her friend in a hug. For second, she cursed her body for how it was but when Mal made a strangled sound that was loud enough to catch her parents' attention Evie pushed those thoughts away.

"Hey Malie? Can you hear me?"

Despite the storm clouds in her mind, she could hear her. So she nodded gripping her hair tighter.

"Good now...just breathe and try to relax ok? I know you're frustrated and that's ok"

For a brief moment, the purplette looked up at her with fresh tears running down her face. Evie's heart broke seeing her like this, she reached out placing her hand over a pale cheek and smiled when Mal leaned into her hand. Both girl’s wished they could feel each other.

"Dhit's....otay?"

"Of course it is, I'm frustrated that I can hold you right now"

Hearing that, Mal adjusted herself to look fully at the bluenette. Neither of the two saw Maleficent and Hades watching from the doorway. Mal was about to speak when the bluenette raised up a hand.

"Relax first ok? I can't understand you when you're like this Malie and I really like hearing you speak, sure it's cute but I want to be able to understand what my best friend is saying"

The purplette's eyes widen with that familiar excitement that made Evie’s heart beat a certain way.

"B-Best...frien...frie..."

Evie could see she was getting frustrated again.

"Just breathe ok? No rush, remember it's me I'll wait for you"

With that, Mal gave her a shy smile while tucking a purple lock behind her ear.

"Jou...pr-promise?"

Evie tried covering her mouth to try and stop a snort. She failed. The sound was so adorable to Mal.

"Always Malie, now lets join the chaos upstairs ok?”

“Okay!”

With that Mal took off after her brother followed by a grinning Evie. Maleficent had a smile on her face nudging Her husband.

“How long before they realize it?”

Hades chuckled kissing his wife’s temple as he made his way back towards the kitchen.

“20$ it’ll take them till mid high school”

“I say till college but deal”

Once she and Evie arrived, leaving poor Uma downstairs dumbstruck, Mal whined facepalming once she saw Audrey already holding the controller with a shit eating grin on her face.

Jay was in the corner rocking back and forth with a look of pure horror on his face, Carlos was confused as all hell but accepted it trying to console the poor boy, Grimhilde decided to go down to the parentals, Mal fell on the couch with tears in her eyes beginning to pray and Evie just sayin down waiting for the chaos to unfold.

"What's going....ok who the hell gave Audrey Yoshi?"

Jay snapped out of his inner crisis to look at Uma, who finally woke up. He had tears in his eyes as he threw himself at her feet.

"SHE RUNS FAST AS HELL WHEN SHE WANTS TO! I TRIED! I REALLY DID!"

Audrey cackled evilly in the background. Evie was still confused as hell. It wasn't until Audrey did her yoshi impression that she and Carlos realized what was about to happen.

"YOSHI!"

Mal jumped clutching the device close as she looked ready to bolt. Carlos just joined them on the couch while the other two, Jay and Uma groaned.

"I'm guessing every time she gets Yoshi she does that?"

Uma nodded to the freckled boy, suddenly filled with determination.

"Yep and the only way to get her to stop is to kick her ass but the only one that can beat her is..."

A looming figure appeared out of no where followed by a smooth voice.

"Me...."

To say that Uma nearly shit herself was an understatement, she jumped so hard she landed in Jay's arm. How he caught her, the world would never know. Mal, Evie and Carlos' heads snapped towards the door to see Maleficent's challenging glare. Mal shouted joyously.

"MOM!"

"MAMA SAVE US!"

Maleficent raised her hand to stop her child uprising. That will come later. Audrey just smirked at the older woman, she held up the other controller.

"Show me what you got old woman"

"Child I will have you know I am ONLY 30"

Seeing her mother about to sit down, Mal sat Evie's device on her lap resulting in Evie practically standing in her lap. When Carlos gave her a confused look, Evie giggled saying, 'oops' before disappearing for a few seconds.

"Where did-?!"

Mal's heart was in her ass when Evie reappeared sitting one her lap. Did...Did Mal just make a confused horse noise? Even Audrey turned to look at her friend shocked. She blinked for a second.

"Are you a fucking horse now?"

Mal just shrugged crossing her eyes neighing like a horse causing Jay to join in along with Uma shrugging before following suit. The others laughed as the ultimate match between Maleficent and Audrey began.

Mal, Jay, and Uma came up with the same conclusion. They wanted to keep Evie, Carlos and Audrey laughing forever.

It was around midnight when Grimhilde decided it was time for them to leave. The 5 were sad Evie couldn't spend the night but it was understandable. Evie would doze off occasionally causing her hologram to glitch. Eventually, her hologram disappeared completely giving the poor girl a heart attack.

"Don't worry she just fell asleep, she had more fun than she's ever had"

Grimhilde chuckled crouching down to Mal's height with her hand opened. Mal was the most reluctant but sighed handing over Evie's device. Grimhilde smiled finding it cute how protective the girl was over her daughter.  
Carlos then pitched an idea to the sad purplette that had her running to grab her dad's camera.

Next thing anyone knew, Hades released a high pitch scream, and Mal came running back down with a satisfied grin on her face while holding a Polaroid camera.

"What was-"

Grimhilde stopped her question once she saw the wolffish grin on Mal's face.

"Reheange~"

She decided not to ask, Carlos smiles taking the camera from the evil girl and began taking single pictures of everyone.

First Jay. He posed flexing his slowly developing muscles pulling a Hercules stance. Carlos has a gay panic attack but we're not gonna talk about that.

Second Mal. She hated her unusually sharp canines while posing as if she were pouncing. Evie would love that one.

Third Audrey. She flipped her hair while giving a power stance, hands on her hips with an, 'I just ruined your life look'. Uma damn near fainted.

Fourth Uma. She somehow pulled her dad's pirate hat out of thin air, she always keeps it with her, while folding her arms giving off a confidant look. No one knew Audrey could be flustered.

Finally, Carlos. He'd given the camera to Uma as he posed with his head down slightly, eyes baring his soul and a hand on his chin with a slight smile all while leaning against the wall. Whelp Jay died.

They all knew his mother has him model her designs but this pushed everything out the window. How the hell can a 12 year old be sexy?! While Jay was dieing inside, Mal took the pictures smiling at them.

"Give...to Evie!"

Like the ghost of Christmas past, Maleficent appeared out of the shadows startling Jay back to life. Uma, again, jumped this time landing in Audrey's arms.

"Nice of you to drop in~"

Uma's face flushed heavily at the sultry look in the girl's eyes. Audrey was going to kill her one day. Maleficent placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder giving her a look.

"You're missing a word in that sentence Mal"

She paused for a second pulling her usual scowl to think. As soon as Carlos opened his mouth, she suddenly yelled, 'please' giving the poor boy a heart attack along with Grimhilde who jumped back. Maleficent just chuckled ruffling her purple hair.

"Good job honey, now try again?"

Mal nodded grinning. She had no idea she scared Carlos shitless, while she tried again Uma and Jay were trying to get his heart to start again.

"Please give...tuo Evie?"

Grimhilde nodded taking the photos from her with a smile.

She said goodbye to the rowdy group heading to the hospital. As she walked to her car, she couldn't faintly hear Hades screaming, 'WHY IS MY BODY PURPLE?!' Eyes widening, Grimhilde burst into laughter ending with a shake of her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once Grimhilde arrived to the hospital, she was greeted as usual as she made her way to Evie's room.

When she entered, she was greeted with small snores and a knocked out Evie.

"My little princess..."

Evie was worn out from the exciting night, she experienced games, new foods, meeting new amazing people. She had a blast smiling the entire time. The kids had even gone outside so she could see the stars which eventually turned into a game of tag or hide and seek. Either way, Evie had never been happier.

Grimhilde smiled as she set down the pictures next to her bedside table. She kissed her head silently wondering when her hair would grow back along with when her little girl would see outside again. With a sad sigh, Grimhilde left a note telling her she went home and that she'd left some left overs from dinner in her mini fridge.

Grimhilde was more than happy that both Maleficent and Hades offered to help pay for Evie's treatment. Hades even made extra food so Evie could actually taste his cooking. They both loved her little girl and couldn't wait to meet her in person. For once, Grimhilde left with a smile on her face and hope that Evie would be able to leave soon.


	4. A time needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this for my girlfriend. She's not feeling so well right now and I wanted to make her smile. This is just, our thing. :) Enjoy.

October 5, 3049

  
Evie couldn't help but to busy herself with the gifts her friends have given her over time. Her favorite, of course, was the communicator that Mal had gotten her. Since they didn't have phones yet, too young on account of their parents, they mainly called or texts through their watches. Especially Mal. Once the purplette found out that Evie had trouble sleeping at night, she started staying up with her. Often playing music, word games for Mal, and Evie even found out that the girl could sing. That was definitely a shock to the once bluenette.

She leaned back against her bed, closing her eyes as she tried to remember the song and the way Mal's voice sound. Soft, able to hit notes very well in her opinion, and a bit pitchy but that was normal for a new singer. One thing it did, was put her to sleep so Mal decided to sing to her every night. Evie smiled remembering the song from last night. She's been replaying it on her laptop for the past hour, even began learning parts of it. She mumbled a few parts she didn't know to start. It was frustrating that she could only remember the girl's part, but it was a start.

**(And all I ever wanted  
Was sunlight and honesty  
Highlights to want to repeat)**

It was true, she missed the sunlight, she missed feeling the wind blow her hair out the way as she ran through the yard.

**(Let's get away from here and  
Live like the movies do  
I won't mind when it's over)**

A tears slipped as she closed her eyes, could Mal take her away from here? This wretched hospital? When will this end? In death? Or with her guardian angels?

"I don't want to die here..."

A silent sob escaped her, but why couldn't she stop singing? Her communicator rung, but she didn't hear it. She answered but she was so in her head she hadn't noticed.

**(At least I didn't think)**

If she wasn't so in her head, she probably would've realized that another voice was there. One so familiar that her mind recognized it as a safe haven.

_ So let's run  
Make a great escape  
And I'll be waiting outside for the getaway _

Could she run? Could she escape from this hellhole? Who would be waiting for her? Only one person popped in her head and another sob shook her to the core.

_It doesn't matter who we are  
We'll keep running through the dark  
And all we'll ever need is another day_

Evie wanted so desperately to see another day. She wanted the sun on her back, the wind gliding over her skin, the fresh air filling her lungs. She wanted to be free.

_It doesn't matter who we are  
We'll keep running through the dark  
And all we'll ever need is another day_

_ We can slow down 'cos tomorrow is a mile away  
And live like shooting stars _

She recognized that high note. Evie sat up wiping her tears as she looked down at her communicator. Her heart raced once she realized Mal had called her, but when did she answer? Mal called her. Mal was singing to her. Mal was there. Mal was ALWAYS there. She clenched her fist sobbing as she gripped her gown over her heart and curled up bringing her wrist to her ear. 

"E?"

Her little dragon was worried about her, has she ever cried in front of her friends? Most likely not. 

Her voice shook as she tried to speak.

"C-can you sing it to me again?"

"Tha song frem l-last night?"

She laughed through her tears as she nodded, then remembered Mal couldn't see her.

"Yeah...it's my favorite..."

There was a pause, for a second Evie was worried that she wouldn't do it but was proven wrong by hearing the music in the background. Another sob as she turned off the lights to encase herself in darkness, she just wanted to hear Mal. She wanted to hear her promise through the song.

"Okay...i am, in my room and locked so Jay doden't distract mei"

"Ok..."

"Evie ok?"

Was she ok? Evie thought for a second. She then concluded, she didn't need to think about it, Mal was there. Everything was better with Mal being there with her. Evie smiled burying her face in her now soaked pillow.

"Yeah..."

Should she tell her? Better yet, would she understand?

"Jou sure? Do I need te brick in?"

That made her laugh, and she could definitely tell that Mal was grinning with satisfaction, she always grinned like that whenever she made Evie laugh.

"No my baby dragon, everything's better when you're with me"

Mal was definitely blushing at this point. Since when has Evie been so affectionate? Evie suddenly remembered the stuffed dragon Mal had gotten her and grabbed it from her table.

"I sing to mei princess now!"

Giggling, Evie got comfortable waiting to hear her. It was late so she was positive Mal would definitely fall asleep after this. She was about to ask if everything was ok but then she heard the music restart and stopped herself. Mal needed to focus when singing, meaning zero distraction, since it was the only thing she could do perfectly.

Evie closed her eyes letting her imagination take flight as Mal began to sing.

_Cigarette ash like wildfire  
Burning holes in the nighttime  
Open scars cut like barbed wire_

Both girls subconsciously touched their arms at the mention of cuts. Evie sighed remembering those times, her father smoking and the fire that burned down her castle.

_ White lies flying high like a ceasefire  
Dropping flags on the shoreline  
This is as far as I can feel right  
'Cos what you don't know  
Can haunt you _

That's right, what she didn't know did haunt her. Endlessly, like a never ending game of cat and mouse. And she was the mouse, constantly searching for a way out but the 'cat' would always drag her back to the start. Don't get her started on lies, her father ruined that for her.

_And all we ever wanted  
Was sunlight and honesty  
Highlights to want to repeat  
Let's get away from here and  
Live like the movies do_

That's all she ever wanted. Freedom, this place was like a cage on her soul. She wanted to see her friends, actually spend time with them. She loved the beach. Could she get there? Could she even get in the water? Swim around? Uma promised to teach her how to swim. Would she be able to?

_ I won't mind when it's over  
At least I didn't think for a while _

That's all she ever did now. Think. Gods she wanted to get out of her god damn head for once. She curled up more feeling another wave of tears. Would Mal wait with her till the end?

_So let's run  
Make a great escape  
And I'll be waiting outside for the getaway_

Evie wanted to slap herself. Of course she would, she loved her friends dearly but Mal, would always be there no matter if she gave Evie a choice or not.

_It doesn't matter who we are  
We'll keep running through the dark  
And all we'll ever need is another day  
We can slow down 'cos tomorrow is a mile away_

She's right. Why is she worried? They have time. They have more than enough time to get through everything. It's dark, she's scared. Mal's there, holding her hand. It's dark for her too, how could it not? She watched her constantly, Mal never not smiled, Evie felt like crying her weight away in tears when she remembered what Mal told her one night.

"Evie...I-I can't sing this part without jou"

Mal's voice snapped her out of her daze. She took a moment to process what was happening, then she clutched her chest once she realized Mal was crying.

"Malie? Why are you crying baby dragon? Are you ok?"

"I okay...I ju-just need jou"

"But I-"

"Please?...that jour part I can't sing it without jou..."

They had about 4 seconds. 4 more seconds for to seal her fate with this amazing girl. 3 seconds to decide if she wanted this. 2 seconds left. 1 second and Mal began singing again, she sounded so upset. Evie clutched her dragon, Mal had done so much for her. She wanted this.

_ Sunsets on power lines  
Making a break for the otherside  
Heading out to where that sunshine  
45 millimeter rolling like we lost time _

Evie allowed fresh tears to fall as she smiled, she loved Mal's voice. She trusted her, Mal promised to show her the sun and moon.

_ Polaroids and OutKast  
Rather burnout young than grow up fast  
And we could be forever futurebound _

Mal was always running around, bringing joy to their group. She never gave up, she kept going. Evie wanted so desperately to be like that, she wanted to be happy, but she needed to take that first step. She was alone in her hospital room, then why did it feel like Mal was right there with her?

Because she was. Right where she needed her to be.

_ 'Cause all I need is time and now  
And I could leave this past behind me  
**(And all we ever wanted was)** _

Mal paused for a second, tears streaming down her face as she grinned. Evie was singing. Evie was singing with her! A new energy coursing through her veins as heard Evie's soft yet raspy voice. She knew her princess was an angel but, was it possible for her chest to feel this way?

_ And maybe I'll see a way for me to stay _  
_**(Sunshine and honesty highlights)**  
When there's so much out there  
**(To wanna repeat let's get away from here and)** _

If she closed her eyes tight enough, she could see the sun in Mal's eyes. A light in her darkness, guiding her to her, seemingly, unreachable beginning.

_So I'll live forgetting for the time being_   
_**(Live like the movies do)** _

_And I won't mind when it's over  
At least I didn't think for a while_

Evie smiled briefly wondered if she could cry enough to fill an ocean. Because the feelings she had for Mal, they were new, why was Mal making her feel so secure? How had this girl been able to make her smile and ready for the day, when just a few years ago, she'd have killed herself.

"Me and jou Evie...please?"

Mal wanted to duet? She chuckled sitting up more to open up her airway better. If she was gonna sing, then she would show Mal exactly how she felt.

"Me and you Mal always"

Mal grinned as their voices began to mix in a beautiful melody.

_**(So let's run  
Make a great escape  
And I'll be waiting outside for the getaway)** _

Evie would run forever if it meant Mal would be by her side. Mal had been her escape, now they just needed to get to their happy ending together and escape from their binds.

_**(It doesn't matter who we are  
We'll keep running through the dark  
And all we'll ever need is another day  
We can slow down cause tomorrow is a mile away)** _

Mal clutched her chest as her mind began to race, she wasn't sure what this feeling was, but she would never let it go. She was afraid, she was nervous, and it was just so damn hard to see, but Evie was there. Evie was lost with her, they're young, they have time and each other. She'd wait for the ending but at that very moment, it was just them, Mal and Evie. Evie and Mal.

**_ (And live like shooting stars _ **  
**_ 'Cause everything was never the same) _ **

Nothing would be the same anymore, everything would change between them. Evie was ready for that change and Mal would fight anyone who'd take that away from her.

Mal took a breathe as she sung, she couldn't use her words. But she'd be damned if Evie didn't know how she felt, it was new but fuck it. Mal felt as if Evie was worth it.

**_ (And I wanna let you know _ **  
**_ I wanna let you go _ **  
**_ But I just can't bring myself to speak _ **  
**_ But this is how it goes _ **  
**_ The end credits, they roll _ **  
**_ This bridge was built over kerosene _ **  
**_ But we can watch it burn-) _ **

Evie giggled, Mal had always mentioned burning past troubles. Their end wasn't coming, it was only the beginning. She promised to take Evie to the beach at one point to burn it all. To let the wind take those ashes and the weight off their shoulders.

Evie exhaled as she steeled herself. Mal NEEDED to know.

**_ (And all I ever wanted _ **  
**_ Was sunlight and honesty _ **  
**_ Highlights to wanna repeat) _ **

Mal was her Sun. Mal was her smile. Mal made her happy, and she'd give anything just to keep her by her side forever.

**_ (Let's get away from here and _ **  
**_ Live like the movies do _ **  
**_ I won't mind when it's over _ **  
**_ At least I didn't think) _ **

Run away. She wanted to run, not just anywhere. Evie wanted to take Mal's hand and run, she wanted to look around and see her friends there with them. They maybe a duo, but it wasn't jsut them. They weren't alone in their battles, they had their team. Their friends. Their family. Another tear slipped, would she ever stop crying? Her smile widened thinking about the others. She loved them so so so much.

"Fennish strong E!"

That's the Mal she knows and loves. Love. Did she love Mal? She loved her mom, Uma, Audrey, Carlos, Jay, and Mal. Then why'd it feel different with Mal?

They sang together. It felt as if Evie was right there with her, hand in her own as they headed towards their light. They were going to finish strong.

**_ (So let's run _ **  
**_ Make a great escape _ **  
**_ And I'll be waiting outside for the getaway _ **  
**_ It doesn't matter who we are _ **  
**_ We'll keep running through the dark _ **  
**_ And all we'll ever need is another day _ **  
**_ We can slow down cause tomorrow is a mile away _ **  
**_ And live like shooting stars _ **  
**_ 'Cause you can wish away forever _ **  
**_ But you'll never find a thing like today) _ **

Both girls laid down, eyes staring at their ceilings and wrists close to their ears. It was quiet for a while. Evie sorting out her new found emotions, and Mal trying her best to keep herself together. 

After awhile, Evie broke the silence for once this time startling Mal. The poor girl nearly knocked over her speaker.

"Hey Mal?"

"Hmm?"

Evie bit her lip. Should she ask? Would it be too soon? She could only image the cute look of curiosity on Mal's face.

"This weekend...do you want to come visit me?"

Another pause. Mal seriously needed to stop doing that before she gave Evie a panic attack.

"Well?"

"I-I get te see mei princess?"

"Yeah...don't be surprised if I'm not much to look at..."

"Princess Evie, is mei princess and no matder whet, mei princess is beauty!"

Evie smiled softly as she cuddled her stuffie. Apart of her wished it was Mal next to her, she shook her head of those thoughts. Mal would never like her like that. Right?

"Alright my baby dragon...come see me this weekend? Please?"

"Knights promise!"

She giggled a the purplette's enthusiasm, Mal was such a strange girl but it was a good thing and Evie decided, she wanted to constantly see Mal like that. Weird. Funny. Cute.

"Promise me you won't change Mal? I know we'll definitely change in some way but...just stay you, don't let anyone change my baby dragon"

Mal's face was a strawberry. Evie liked how she was. No, Evie loved her personality. Evie called her, 'baby dragon', which she loved. Seems like her heart stopped.

"I promise...if jou do, I love mei princess jush the way jou are"

She yawned, of course sleep would ruin this. But this time was different, Mal was there and made her feel safe.

"Sleep time?"

Evie smiled for the millionth time, she grabbed her blanket covering herself as she began to succumb to her medication.

"Sleep time"

"Okay...goodnight Evie, I love jou princess"

"I love you too baby dragon....and thanks for being here"

"Forever and always?"

They were both dozing off. Eyelids closing and bodies shutting down. Evie yawned dozing off, not before mumbling a few words back to Mal causing her dragon to fall asleep with a smile on her face.

"Forever and always"


	5. ER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delayed update and for any questions, don't hesitate to ask :)

April 1, 3050.

Evie's day started off normal, well her kind of normal, filled with shots every hour, testing different medicines to see what helped and what didn't. While she sat waiting for her daily dose of dopamine, to help her put a smile on her face, she got a text from Uma.

**Bootleg Pirate** : _Call me. It's an emergency_

She did, and wasn't expecting to hear one of her best friends in a panicked state. She frowned, gripping her stuffed dragon to keep herself calm. No need for the nurses to think she had another heart attack.

"Uma? What's wrong?"

She didn't get a response, but she heard what sound like Jay pissed, and Audrey calling the hospital. Evie knee they went to the park today, sadly she couldn't go since it was her treatment day, but wait why couldn't she hear Mal's voice?

"Uma?"

"Shit where are they?!"

That was Jay, was he actually cursing? And the boy sounded pissed. Something definitely happened.

"Uma!"

_"Yes! Yeah sorry!"_

She heard Uma exhale and step away from the all the chaos, right when she heard Hades' voice as well.

"What's going on? What happened?"

_"Shit...I-It happened so fast..."_

Uma had her head against the gate wall, looking over to where Mal laid on the ground in moving. Audrey was stable enough to move their friend from the street, already holding the purplette in her arms while on the phone with the ER branch.

The pinkette turned to her, tears in her eyes.

"Th-They're coming...5 minutes"

"Uma? What's going on?"

Oh right, she was on call with Evie. Uma picked her head up, rushing over to make sure Jay didn't kill the woman. The bitch was arguing with their dad over what happened.

_"Uma!!"_

"Yes! sorry!"

_"What happened?"_

"Mal got hit by a car, Jay's trying to kill this bitch, so is Hades, and Audrey has Mal"

Evie's heart sunk into a void. It felt like she couldn't breathe, as she tried to process what Uma just told her. The sound of sirens caught her attention.

"Is that the police or the ER?"

_"What?"_

"Uma...calm down you're all over the place, is that the ER or the police"

Uma paused for a second, which led to her letting Jay go, resulting in the boy literally tackling the lady and started yelling at her. Her heart broke seeing her friend like this, Hades was busy trying to pry him off but even she had to admit he was stronger than he looked.

"Uma, focus, tell me what's going on"

Her body was shaking, but Evie was right, she needed to focus and keep her head on.

"The ER's taking Mal now, Audrey's riding with her"

_"Ok good..where's Jay and Uncle Hades?"_

Another time she'd tease her for calling Hades, 'Uncle' but now wasn't that time.

"Jay's yelling and beating the lady that hit Mal, Hades' trying to pull him off"

_"Go help them, if he kills that lady we'll never see him"_

"A-Alright"

She rushed over helping Hades pull Jay off the bruised woman, yeah the lady might end up in the hospital too. Who knew a 14 year old boy could do that much damage? Well when you hit his sister, going 100 mph down a street that's 40 mph and try to drive away, he's bound to do some damage.

He was struggling against Uma, trying to get back to the lady. Uma pinned him to the ground, slapping him hard.

"JAY! YOU NEED TO SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Jay grit his teeth, his eyes trained on the woman that his dad had to pin down.

“SHE HIT MY SISTER!”

“I KNOW BUT-“

“SHE HURT MY MAL!”

He managed to get his arm free, to push himself off the ground. Uma grunted, bending his arm harder sending the boy back to the ground. Jay screamed in pain, hot tears streaming down his face. His chest hurt so bad, and not because of the hot concrete. His mind flashed back to when the car made contact with his sister’s body, how she landed unmoving, hardly breathing and with zero response.

Jay wanted to commit a murder right then and there.

_“Uma don’t hurt him!”_

Shit, she forgot about Evie. Then an idea popped in her head.

“Talk to this boy! He can’t think!”

_“Ok ok geez, you don’t have to yell”_

“Just talk to him!”

_“Yell at me again and I’ll hang up and call Audrey instead”_

Uma held her communicator next to his hear, glancing back to see what was going on. The police were there arresting the woman, and Mal was headed to the hospital probably about five minutes ago.

_“Jay? Jay can you hear me?”_

Jay stopped struggling for a brief moment, then he tried to get up again grunting as he did so.

_“Jay you have to calm down”_

He momentarily questioned how his friend could be so calm, but then he could hear the shakiness in her voice and grew concerned. She was scared too. Jay stopped struggling, turning his head to hear her better.

“Evie?”

_“Hey...you need to relax big buddy”_

Uma watched how he began relaxing, anger turning into pain as he sniffled. She got off him, sitting next to him on the ground as he got up.

“Sh-she hurt Mal! SHE HURT MY SISTER!”

He was getting angry again, but how could she calm him down? Evie bit her lip trying to think rationally, rather than letting her heart speak. It wasn’t until the once bluenette heard the sound of an ambulance, they brought her there? Evie hurriedly called her nurse as she spoke quickly.

“Jay listen to me, you need to relax and meet me in the hospital lobby”

_“W-what?”_

“Just think, the closest hospital is mines they brought her here”

It was silent before she heard Uma’s yelling at the boy and Jay screaming in the background for Hades to hurry up.

_“I don’t know what you did, but now he’s excited and worried, possibly having an anxiety attack”_

Evie took a second to have her nurse get her in a wheelchair, the ride was going slow but she wanted to not only meet her friends but also make sure Mal wouldn’t die on her.

“They brought her to my hospital, hurry up and get here we need to be there for Mal”

Uma paused, they were going to see Evie? For real this time? She then shot up jumping in the backseat as Uncle Hades started the truck. He was on the phone with Maleficent, and oddly calm, so was Maleficent by the sound of her voice.

But, the woman was already heading to the hospital that much she knew.

“Step on it! We’re seeing Evie!”

Hades paused for a second, did he hear that right? Then again, he remembered Ms. Grimhilde telling him that Evie was admitted to the top hospital in their region, so it made sense. He turned around shooting a wink at her before taking off.

“Aye Aye Captain!”

If it were another time, Uma and Jay would be beyond happy. But, images of Mal’s body laying on the ground motionless kept their happiness to a dull ache in their chests. Worry replacing excitement, and concern bring tears to their eyes. Uma jumped slightly, feeling her wrist vibrate. She looked down to check the message and sighed in relief. She hurriedly texted the pinkette back. 

**Foul Mouth** : _Mal’s in the ICE, they said she’s fine but why’d they ask if I was Evie’s friend?_

**Me** : _You’re at Evie’s hospital, we’re heading there now_

**Foul Mouth** : _EVIE’S HERE?! I don’t know if I should be happy about Mal getting hit by a car or not_

Uma facepalmed, she guessed Evie and Jay heard since the boy turned around confused.

“What happened?”

_“Are you ok?”_

Uma had to stop herself from ripping out her own heart and tossing it out the window. Why’d Audrey have to be so damn blunt?

“Let’s just say that Audrey’s excited...”

Jay raised his eyebrow but turned back around to get Hades' phone to talk to his mom. Meanwhile, Evie was in the waiting room the stuffed dragon next to her as well as the hat Carlos had made for her.

“Text me when you guys are here, I need to sign in”

_“Right, Audrey’s should already be in the waiting room”_

Evie looked around the room, frowning, she couldn’t really see over the people and groaned in frustration. Gods she hated being too weak to walk, she sighed rubbing her temples when a pair of cold hands covered her eyes. She swore if it was that asshole that liked her in Room B, she’d put him in the morgue.

“Chad...get your hands off me!”

She didn’t give whoever it was a chance to respond, instead, Evie rammed her wheelchair backwards and expected the cry of a boy but rather she heard a string of curse words.

Evie only knew one person that could curse like a sailor. She turned around gasping, at Audrey on the ground holding her stomach.

“Audrey?!”

The poor girl groaned in pain, but had a weak smile as she waved.

“Whoever said you were weak, was wrong...I can’t feel my spleen”

Evie rolled her eyes as she grabbed the pinkette’s hand and helped her up. Audrey smiled rubbing her stomach, she couldn’t help but stare at her friend. Evie flexibly reached to play with her hair, but stopped when she realized it wasn’t there. Silently cursing herself for doing that, she held on to her stuffy biting her lip.

“H-Hi...”

Audrey was still staring, but she was more in shock than anything. Eyeing Evie’s beauty, how slim she was, it wasn’t that she was too slim, it was how it fit her perfectly. And her outfit was beyond cute, a Galaxy blue blouse, matched with a pair of gray shorts and obviously no shoes but Evie was wearing a pair of cute pink socks.

Now, Evie was getting self-conscious, did she look weird? Was she ugly? She chewed on her lip but was taken aback by her friends sudden outburst.

“YOU ARE SO CUTE!”

What?

“Wh-what?”

Audrey leaned forward gripping the poor girl’s shoulders, being mindful of course not to hurt her.

“You. Are. Letting. Me. Do. Your. Makeup.”

“Wait...what?”

“You’re hologram is beyond beautiful, but IRL honey YOU. ARE. SO. GORGEOUS.”  
  


Evie’s cheeks were flushed, she’d never received a compliment like that before. Well of course her friends always complimented her, but Audrey was way to blunt to lie to her. The once bluenette, teared up slightly giving a shy smile. Audrey chuckled leaning down to hug one of her best friends, beyond happy to finally get to see her in person.

Their little moment was short lived however, Uma and Jay rushed over when they spotted Audrey’s hair. It was bright pink, damn near neon how could you miss that? Uma spotted her first, then Jay, who paused for a split second before enveloping Evie in a giant teddy bear hug. Evie hugged back laughing, she noticed how gentle he was for big kid. Next was Uma, who didn’t hug her automatically. she crouched down, buried her face in Evie’s stomach, then hugged her.

“Uhh...”

“She got that from Mal, it’s a gentler form of a headbutt hug”

“Oh! Yeah mean when Mal tackled Carlos?”

Jay laughed, then he paused and called Carlos, the boy needed to know what happened, he also needed to meet Evie. It wouldn’t feel right without him.

**Me** : _CARLOS COME TO THE HOSPITAL QUICK!_

**Sass Queen** : _Wait...what?!_

**Me** : _MAL’S DIEING!_

**Sass Queen** : _on my way!_

Evie was deadpanning at the boy, Jay just grinned at her sweating a bit. How could she see right through him so easily?

“Jay...you had your screen on holo-open again...”

“Oh...”

Audrey facepalmed, while Uma burst out laughing. After all was said an done, the four moved back to Evie’s room since it was way too crowded in the waiting area while Hades was busy making the arrangements for Mal’s room.

Evie was still in her wheelchair, watching her friends admire her work space. Jay was having way too much fun playing with her holo-program, Uma was pacing back and forth watching the floor light up with every step, and Audrey was too busy gushing over all her cute outfits. It brought a smile to her face but all of them were worried. Just then, Hades finally came to her room, pausing for a brief moment to hug Evie.

“Hey kiddo, nice to finally meet you”

“Hey Uncle Hades, I really love your food”

Hades patted her back with a smile before addressing everyone.

“Alright kids, they said that Mal’s currently stable, and just has a few cracked ribs and her arm is sprained”

There was a chorus of relied filled sighs, Evie stopped clinging so tight to her dragon, finally able to breathe properly. Of course Audrey has to open her mouth.

“I swear to fuck if she died I’d kill her myself”

Hades just chuckled at the pinkette, not like he cared if his daughter’s friends cursed. Hell, he lets his own kids curse.

“You and me both kiddo, when Maleficent gets here we’ll go see her, she’s sleeping right now but remember to be gentle, she has a wrap around her torso and with a brace”

Evie nodded, glancing to her own bandages covering old scars. Uma shook her head at the pinkette, noticing Jay trying not to laugh and facepalmed muttering under her breathe.

“And you wonder why I have you under foul mouth in my contacts...”

“Excuse me?!”

Before the two could go at it, Carlos burst into the room panting. Evie backed away from the door startled, Jay, on the other hand, jumped off her bed to greet the white haired boy. Carlos then slapped him.

“WHY’D YOU TELL ME THAT MAL DIED?!”

It was as if the slap didn’t phase the boy, he still had a grin on his face. One that Carlos tried not think about how cute it was, since he was so pissed.

“Did I say she died? I meant she’s in the hospital”

“YES! YOU SAID SHE DIED YOU BLOODY IDIOT”

Even Hades shook his head, sadly his son got his energy and his flare for dramatics. Uma snickered at the two, to which Carlos shot his glare towards her.

“What’s so funny?”

She snickered again, hiding behind Evie just in case he tried to attack her. Again.

“Your British is showing model boy~”

A faint blush made its way to his cheeks but he still scowled folding his arms, then he noticed Evie in her wheelchair and squealed in excitement; scaring everyone as he rushed over hugging her. Evie just laughed hugging him back, she may or may not have been beyond worried about his opinion about her looks.

This kid’s a model, something she wished she could be. So she kind of looked up to him in that aspect. Carlos held her at arms length, eyeing the hat he gave her, then her outfit, and finally stared at her face for a while.

“E-everything ok?”

He snapped out of it smiling.

“Oh! Yeah just thinking that you’re way too pretty to be in this hospital”

“That’s what I was saying!”

Audrey pipped up coming over to talk to him about what outfits she should wear when they start hanging outside with her. Uma smiled placing a hand on Evie’s shoulder giving her another hug.

“We’re just...really happy to finally meet you”

“Yeah, it’s nice and all to say, ‘hey we’re friends with a hologram’ but it’s better to say, ‘my best friend is gorgeous as all hell’"

Could those two stop making her blush? Evie watched Carlos’ eyes turn wicked as he sat on her bed crossing his knees with a sultry grin on his face. That made Evie feel very self-conscious, and to say this was the same nervous kid they met 2 years ago.

“So...Mal hasn’t seen you yet?”

She shook her head, then noticed the same look on the other three and where did Hades go? Did he really leave her there to fend for herself? Carlos purred leaning on his thighs.

“If she’s not dead now, wait till she sees you~”

“Wh-why would-“

“Oh come on!”

Evie turned to look at Uma, throwing her hands up in exaggeration. Even Audrey wanted to facepalm, while Jay was too busy cackling like a madman.

“The girl obviously likes you!”

“Mal wouldn’t go for someone like-“

“Like who? Me? Cause honey she’s not my type”

There goes that sass Jay liked, he chuckled hooking an arm around Evie’s shoulders.

“We’re siblings and besides girls aren’t really my thing”

Audrey’s jaw dropped, did this boy just unknowingly come out the closet? She threw Evie’s pillow at him, he caught it laughing.

“You were SUPPOSED to wait till I came out dumbass!”

“Not my fault you took too long”

“Now wait a god damn minute....are we all gay in this group?”

Everyone turned towards Uma, her eyebrow was twitching with a crooked smile in place. Carlos shrugged, whipping out his fan. Evie stares at him, trying to figure out where he had that.

“I’m not ‘gay’ honey~ I just like strong guys”

“Where’d you even have that?”

He raised a brow at the turquoise haired girl, then flipped his curly bangs out his face.

“Every guy has one”

“I don’t...should I have one?”

“Well are you gay, Jay?”

Audrey snickered, whispering in Evie’s ear about how the two rhymed getting a chuckle out of the girl. Jay had a grin on his face, while he shrugged.

“I like everyone, but boys like you are cute”

Carlos cleared his throat blushing slightly, before he stood up slipping his fan back in his back pocket. He missed the looks the girls were giving him.

“Flattery gets you no where honey”

“Flattery? Well can I get you flowers instead? The kind that’ll match your outfit”

He was wearing a red, black and while jumpsuit, a pair of white boots and the black chain Evie had got him for his 15th birthday. Carlos wouldn’t admit it, but he really loved it.

“Maybe...and shouldn’t we be seeing Mal?”

“I think Evie wants to do more than just see Mal though~”

Said girl, blushed heavily as she glared at Audrey.

“What about Mal?”

The pinkette rolled her eyes, resting her arm on Uma’s shoulder.

“I can’t be the ONLY one that’s noticed those two right?”

Uma chuckled nodding, along with Jay stating the obvious. He wasn’t afraid to admit it, he liked Carlos, there was just something about the boy that made him smile. Evie, however, just huffed, clinging to her stuffy.

“She’s just really protect alright? It makes me feel better whenever she’s around”

Audrey wasn’t buying it.

“And?”

“And what? She has an adorable way of speaking, she’s cute but anyone could think that”

Just the thought of someone feeling the same towards Mal, made her chest clench in an uncomfortable way. Carlos noticed, placed a hand on her shoulder and glared at the pinkette.

“You know Audrey, it maybe obvious to you but apparently you’re too blind to even see that you like Uma”

“E-excuse me?”

He folded his arm, hip cocked and a brow raised with a smirk.

“Oh, you heard me, you like Uma”

The pinkette tried to find a way to bullshit her way out the situation, ultimately she just huffed folding her arms. She knew Uma was looking at her, confused but it was cute seeing the tough girl like that. Then she noticed everyone staring at her and threw her arms up groaning.

“Ok ok ok fine! I-I like you Uma....there happy?”

Uma smirked planting a soft kiss on her temple with a shrug, Carlos whipped out his fan again chuckling.

“Who knows pinkie, I might like you too”

Audrey blushed heavily, wanting to hide in a hole right then and there. Then she glared at the Sass Queen.

“Now you open your fucking mouth you stylish white out cap”

Carlos’ jaw dropped.

“You heard me, admit you like Jay”

“I thought that was obvious, honey...”

He knew Jay was looking at him, with that same stupid grin on his face, but the boy didn’t say anything, too busy being an idiot.

“So what? I like Jay big deal, he likes me too”

Audrey’s eyes twitched, she so badly wanted to knock him down to size but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She blushed seeing Uma’s smirk and stopped herself. Shit, she’s whipped.

“Alright then...since we’re all emotionally stressed, Evie?”

Evie jumped hearing her name, she looked at Uma highly concerned about what would come out of the girl’s mouth.

“Y-yeah?”

“Do you like Mal?”

“It’s fine if you do you know...Mal likes you too”

Evie shook her head at the white haired boy, she tried to shrink behind her stuffy. The dragon she loved so much, Mal had given it to her. She thought about how Mal made her feel safe, normal, like she belonged. Mal was always checking on her, playing games with her, and hell she always did something just to make her happy. Evie blushed heavily, slow grin spreading to her cheeks as she cuddled her stuffy.

“Yeah...I-I like Mal...”

Carlos hugged her while the others knew what would happen next. Sadly their little rainbow party would have to wait, as Maleficent came in, her business suit style to perfection and made her curves stand out. Audrey pretended to pass out, not expecting for Uma to catch her.

“I’m too gay for all of that!”

Maleficent just chuckled, fixing her cuffs as she stood in the doorway.

“Alright weirdos, because I’m powerful and very persuasive they’re letting us all in to see her and yes she’s awake”

Evie teared up smiling. Her Malie was ok, she really wanted to see her now. Uma caught on and nudged her grinning.

“Ready to see your girlfriend?”

“Shut up!”

She giggled, wishing Maleficent wasn’t standing there to have heard that but the woman just gave her a once over before sticking her head out.

“You owe me 50$!”

“Dammit!”

The group’s jaws dropped. Did they really bet on those two? Evie however, recovered first a sudden burst of excitement coursing through her. It was either her meds kicking in or just the thought of seeing Mal. Evie giggled rolling herself to the door, she was shocked when Jay started pushing her wheelchair for her.

“I can’t wait to see Mal...”

“What do you see in my daughter Evie?”

Well she wasn’t expecting that, Evie looked up at the woman then shrugged as she thought of Mal.

“She makes me happy, and I have friends now because of her”

Maleficent raised a challenging eyebrow at the young girl.

“Is that all?”

“Of course not, but I’m too worried about her liking me back o-or even about if I’m enough for her...”

Maleficent places a hand on her shoulder chuckling, Evie was confused and was she smiling?

“My daughter talks about you too much for you to doubt yourself like this, chin up, smile, and be confident, you two and your friends will run the world one day. Can’t do that being self conscious now can you?”

Evie shook her head, about to look down but instead looked forward. They’re were getting closer to Mal’s room.

“When you see my daughter, tell her we’re waiting for her in the lobby”

Uma nodded as they reached the door, she knocked first but there was no sound. She turned to the other shrugging, then Carlos knocked.

“Who...is it?”

While Uma felt offended, Jay burst through the doors like a freaking bat coming back into hell, not only scaring the poor girl but sending her rolling off the bed.

“Jay!”

Evie slapped his chest, knocking the wind out of him for a split second as she rolled over to Mal. Jay rubbed his chest coughing and decided that Evie was a lot stronger than she looked.

“Malie? Are you ok?!”

Mal was currently face down on the floor, but she raised up a thumbs up with her good arm groaning. Evie grabbed her hand to help her up.

“Thank....Blue”

Mal stood up rubbing her head, no one said anything as they waited for her to realize who was in front of her. It took a hot second, but a few things happened at once. Mal’s eyes shot open, she may have jumped so hard she fell again, and she nearly screamed as she stared at Evie.

“B-Blue?!”

“Yeah that was our reactions too dude, but glad you’re alive”

Uma laughed helping Mal up this time and attempted to help her back on the bed but she refused to move.

“Jou’re reaal.”

Evie nodded, waiting for her to catch up to speed.

“Jou’re here?”

“Yep!”

“Cane I hug jou?”

Evie giggled grabbing the edge of the bed, pulling herself up with ease to be eye level with the purplette.

“I was waiting on you to ask me that silly”

Mal was hesitant at first, until Audrey pushed her into their friend. The two fell over but Mal stopped herself with her good hand, hovering over Evie; the two blushing heavily.

The purplette then glared at Audrey.

“I coudev turt Blue!”

“Not my fault you were taking too long to hug your girlfriend”

“Whet?”

Evie covered her face blushing heavily, the situation wasn’t any better with Mal on top of her. She tapped Mal’s shoulder gently to get her attention.

“Jeah?”

“Y-you’re still on top of me”

“Sorry!”

Mal’s eyes widened as she moved to sit next to her, and helped her sit up. Evie moves her legs to stretch them, it felt good to sit on something soft again. Well, it wasn’t as soft as her bed but it was a bit better being able to sit next to her Malie.

No one said anything for a while, well until Jay spoke up. His brows furrowed, as she moved to sit across from his sister in Evie’s chair.

“Are you ok?”

Mal nodded, she knew the questions were coming but she had to do it. It was either her or Audrey. Evie nudged her then, the two looking at each other for the first time.

Mal ended up distracted by Evie’s eyes, blue like clear waters in an ocean. Audrey was about to make a comment, until Uma covered her mouth whispering in her ear.

“Let’s let them have their moment, yeah?”

Uma grabbed her hand, holding it and rubbing her thumb over her knuckles. She could save the jokes for later, Audrey leaned on Uma’s shoulder watching the incoming storm. Carlos sighed, laying on the visitor’s cot. He was tired from modeling prior to coming to the hospital, it wasn’t often he got a break. He closed his eyes, smiling when he felt a rough hand playing in his hair. Any other day, he’d protest but it felt good so he couldn’t complain.

Evie watched their friends, everyone was tired, and emotionally drained. Especially Mal, her eyes would close every few seconds, it was so cute. Evie smiled turning off the room’s light letting outside illuminate the room, she then laid Mal down gently about to move back to her chair when a hand on her back stopped her.

“You ok?”

The purplette nodded, the pain medication was kicking in again.

“Stay?”

What did she mean by stay? As in lay with her? In the same bed? Evie bit her lip, reflexively reaching for her hair again and frowned instead gripping her stuffy.

“Are you sure? W-wouldn’t that be weird?”

The purplette shook her head, she noticed but a lopsided grin appearing on her face as she tugged lightly on her shirt.

“Not...e-everyjay I...can hield meh princess”

Alright, now she was tired of them making her blush. She rolled her eyes, besides she was tired too, her body not used to so much in one day.

“Alright fine I’m could use a nap"

Mal grinned scooting over to leave her room, she winced gripping her side. Evie looked at her worried but the purplette just waved it off.

"I'm...fine sleap...w-with meh"

What was she going to do with Mal? There wasn't much room for them both and she guessed her Malie noticed, because next thing Evie knew, she was laying on a warm body and only then did she realize Mal wasn't wearing a shirt. She looked up to make sure she wasn't hurting the purplette but Mal was too busy staring at her eyes to care. The purplette knew her princess was beautiful but this, seeing her up close was better than anything imaginable. Evie turned noticing her stare and grew self conscious again.

“Wh-what? Is there something in my ha-...o-on my face?”

Gods did she miss her hair, but Mal didn’t seem to mind. She just wrapped an arm around Evie’s waist as the medicine took over.

“Night meh...beautiful princess...”

She smiled when Mal dozed off holding her. Hell this was all she’s ever wanted since they’ve grown closer. Evie snuggled against Mal, feeling that familiar sense of safety whenever they were sleeping in a call together.

Guess they were having a sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to really like this format, but tell me what you guys think?


	6. Mini Gays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, just a mini update since i'm very inconsistent with my updates and I suck

August 2, 3050

The next day was a bit more calmer for the group of gays. Mal was still conked out from her meds, while also running to the bathroom every 30 minutes due to said meds. Every time the purplette would leave however, Evie would automatically wake up slightly worried since she'd be half sleep looking for her.In her half awakened state, Evie looked around the room. They'd requested two more beds and for them to be moved to Evie's room since Mal's was too hard for her back. Audrey and Uma were sitting up sleeping; Uma with her head back and the pinkette laying in her lap. While Carlos and Jay were in a pretty cute position, the white haired boy with his head on Jay's shoulder. Jay had his arm around the boy's shoulders; everyone clearly exhausted still from yesterday's events.

Once she heard the bathroom door open, Evie relaxed seeing her best friend return. She sat up helping the purplette back on the bed, frowning when Mal would wince and clutch her side.

"Do you need the nurse?"

Mal shook her head, coming up with a bad idea to get on the bed. She placed her good hand in the edge of the bed before jumping to pull herself up, when she landed, Mal had to cover her mouth to not scream at the burning sensation in her side. Evie would've slapped her if she wasn't already hurt, but decided to whisper yell instead.

"Mal! Why on Earth would you do that!?

"Don't....kn-knuw "

Evie watched her groan in pain and sighed as she clutch her stuffy to her chest.

"Malie you have to be careful..I..we could've lost you.."

Instead of responding with words, the purplette pulled her against her chest hugging Evie. Of course, this took Evie by surprise causing her to make a small 'holy shit I'm gay noise' that startled Uma awake. She looked over at the two smiling a bit, then glanced down to the pinkette sleeping peacefully.

"Huh...she's pretty cute when she sleeps..."

She said to no one in particular, her attention was then drawn back over to the two girls. Apparently they'd changed positions, Mal laying between her legs and on top of Evie while the once bluenette was busy brushing her hair.

Uma chuckled at Evie silently scolding Mal for her terrible hair upkeep.

"Malie, you should let me do your hair"

"Maebeh...."

Evie giggled at how relaxed she was, then noticed Mal wrapping her arm around her torso.

"Hurt?"

She'd known Mal for 4 years so far, and Evie swore this girl was too much sometimes. She smiled though, cupping the purplette's cheeks to raise her head gently and pressed her forehead to hers.

"No you're not hurting me, now relax I know you're in pain"

"I'm....fin and jo-"

Mal snapped in her ear before trying again.

"I'm fine...and juu're really soft"

"You know, you're getting better at speaking...I'm proud of you"

"Jou are?"

Evie grinned, adjusting her hat a bit since it was sliding off. Mal frowned a bit reaching up to massage the back of her neck, gods did it feel good.

"I'm always proud of my Malie"

The purplette smiled rubbing her nose against her friend, causing the Evie to giggle.

Uma nearly died at how cute the two were, they were so close. She just wanted them to kiss already. 

"Evie?"

"Hmm?"

The two were looking in each other eyes for a couple of minutes just grinning at each other, leaving Uma at the edge of her seat.

They were so close to each other, noses already touching.

"Can I-"

Just then the doors suddenly opened, revealing one Evie's nurses. Uma never wished death upon someone, but at that moment she really wished that lady was struck down. Evie just looked up with a smile, still holding her friend's face like that was normal.

"Hey Nurse Joy, is it time already?"

"Time for whet?"

She giggled down at the purplette who tightened her hold on her waist, Mal had a look of concern on her face that Evie really wanted to kiss away but she stopped herself. She didn't even know how Mal felt about her. Don't even ask her what was about to happen just a few seconds ago, she was still trying to calm her heart down after that.

"I have to go through my physical therapy right now"

"Can....I come?"

"I don't know...can she?"

Nurse Joy nodded, having to wake up Jay to get her wheelchair back. The poor boy jumped landing hard on his back releasing a pained filled yelp, which woke up Carlos and Audrey. Well, the pinkette shot up accidentally slamming her head against Uma's. She held her head whining in pain while Uma just sat there worried.

"You alright Pinkie?"

"Of course not Brain! What's your head made out of, cement?!"

"I wouldn't be surprised honestly"

Uma just shrugged resuming her glare at the nurse, while the pinkette rolled on the bed whining in pain. She watched Mal help her in her chair, which was cute but then she continued the glare at the cock block nurse. Eventually, Audrey sat up confused and nudged her.

"What's with the death glare?"

"Mal and Evie were gonna kiss when that bag of rocks ruined it"

"They what!?"

Uma covered her mouth chuckling, this is why Audrey wasn't aloud to have naps. She'd always end up with way too much energy. She turned towards Carlos, making his way over to their bed.

"So what's with all the noise?"

"Evie's got physical therapy so we're all going with them"

The boy raised an eyebrow, he knew there was more and turned looking at how Evie couldn't stop blushing and Mal had a grin on her face. It wasn't hard to connect the dots.

"What they kissed?"

Uma sighed, shaking her head.

"Almost, that glory hole over there came in before they could"

"So? we just gotta get them to kiss, easy"

Audrey deadpanned as she removed Uma's hand.

"That's like getting you to wear plaid"

He gasped dramatically placing a hand over his heart, whipping his fan out to fan himself. They were still trying to figure out where in the hell he kept hiding that thing.

"Please! Plaid? The worse thing to hit fashion since the Stone Age design?"

"Plaid looks good on some people C"

He scoffed walking out the door following the girls with Jay in tow.

"Plaid looks good on lesbians, lumberjacks, questioning, and very few guys if they don't wear a shirt under it"

Hearing the word lesbian, Mal turned around tilting her head.

"Wait...I'm sup...supe...suppi"

Evie smiled up at her as she took her hand, it was like she had a radar for being able to tell whenever Mal would get frustrated. The purplette gripping her hand gently huffing, she turned to Carlos looking for help.

The boy chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Wanna try the word?"

The purplette nodded shyly, her hand gripping Evie's gently.

"Please...I wenna get b-bitter with big words"

The white haired boy grinned ruffling her hair.

"Well you said that oh so beautiful sentence! It should be a breeze but we'll practice later kay?"

"Sure! Beesides, E's got PT"

"Yep! And we're all here to support our favorite blueberry"

Evie turned in her chair to shoot a glare towards the boy, causing him to laugh and sit with her. She wasn't that small, it was just that they were both around the same height and weight; plus their body shapes were similar so they could both fit. 

"Alright Mal! Mush!"

Mal smirked at her brother, already eager for some fun. Although, Uma began protesting, it was too late. Mal had one handle, while Jay gripped the other and together they took off towards the PT center.

Audrey grinned at Uma before taking off as well.

"Come on Uma!"

The darker girl couldn't help but laugh as she joined her friends, easily catching up to the pinkette. She nudged Audrey with a smirk.

"So I gotta chase after you now?"

"Weren't you always pirate girl?

"Nope!"

She said popping the 'P', and rounded the corner laughing at either Carlos screaming, or was it Evie? However, Audrey nudged her to stay back for a second. They were already at the PT center, their friends inside surprisingly quiet. Probably due to the fact that Mal and Jay listened to the two divas.Uma looked at her confused, she'd never seen Audrey with that facial expression before. The pinkette wouldn't look at her, she had her hands behind her back and her cheeks were slightly flushed. Uma then frowned, did she say something wrong?

"You ok Aud?"

"Mhmm! Just wanted you alone for a few seconds"

Alright, was this girl actually gonna kill her in broad daylight? With so many witnesses? Uma took a step back actually concerned to be alone with her friend for once.

"Why? Did I say something?"

Audrey rolled her eyes and with a shake of her head, she leaned in kissing her cheek briefly. It was just a peck but still a kiss.

Uma took a second to process.

"Wait...so you actually like me?"

The pinkette nodded, she'd made the most bold move in her life so her heart was going a mile a millisecond.

"That wasn't just an act with Carlos then?"

She shook her head and grew slightly self-conscious.

"Is that a problem?"

"Nah! Just means I can ask you to be my girlfriend now"

For a second, she thought of rejection, but then Uma's words fully registered and all doubt flew out the window. Then when it clicked, Audrey giggled practically pouncing on the girl; luckily Uma caught her with a chuckle. What was she going to do with this girl? Keep her obviously.

**Author's Note:**

> If it doesn’t make sense I’m sorry. My brain is random af and I CAN’T SLEEP AT NIGHT! :’)


End file.
